Mr Rock N Roll
by KelaBelle
Summary: He was the arrogant jerk of a rockstar and I was the obsessive fan who came to all of his shows, how could he not love me.
1. Tainted Love

**Mr Rock N Roll**

**Chapter One**

_Tainted Love_

_He was the arrogant jerk of a rockstar and I was the obsessive fan who came to all of his shows, how did he not love me._

_Authors Note: So this is my first Chuck and Blair fic, so be nice I'm not the best writer in the world but I do try my best, this story has been written from me getting bored,also it took me a couple of hours to draft this then get it on here, reviews are appreichated too :), this chapter will be kinda short but don;t worry they get longer, enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, maybe an odd one there and here will be mine but most of them I assure you won't be mine I thank the author of gossip girl for them, but the idea is mine so yay I'm happy about that._

* * *

Have you ever wished you was going out with someone who's the complete opposite of you. I'm the good girl, kinda bossy here and then, but I'm naturally a A student. Where as Chuck Bass is the worlds most best rocker who kinda turns me on by his sexy badness. I mean he is a celebrity and I'm just that normal girl from Manhattan, but a girl can dream right?. But I personally think were destined to be together. My friend Jenny says I'm too obsessed but I'm not, I 'only' go to all of his concerts and have a huge poster of him on my wall nothing major. Okay I'm wrong I am obsessed but have you saw him, he's sexy and very stylish for a boy all girls love boys with good style. Right now I'm at one of his concerts too. The musics loud but you can hear him and his band singing there hearts out, mostly him. The crowd are going wild, why wouldn't they, shame most of them are girls.

''Blair how many more concerts are we going to, aren't you bored of listeneing to there same songs over and over again'' Jenny whined. I knew she would she always does, she never feels the passion like me, but she has no choice in not coming because I'm Blair Waldorf and I always get my own way.

''We have only been too 78 concerts Jenny, it's not a crime, I thought you would be feeling the magic with me, besides look how hot Chuck is looking you can't say he aint a fine peace of hotness'' She looked at me with a funny look and then went back to drinking her coco cola.

''Blair your 18 years of age and you still have crushes, when are you going to grow up like the rest of us'' Jenny asked. Throwing her coke on the floor.

''You can't just throw little on the floor people like you are ruining the environment and to answer your question I'm still in school what's wrong with having a celebrity crush, it;s like you have a obsession with Pirate of the Caribbean, and that films crap I prefer Breakfast at Tiffany's, also I don't tell you off for it, and we watch that crappy film every time were at yours'' I told her. Jenny just rolled her eyes.

''But Johnny depps cute'' She gushed. God this girl irrates me sometimes.

''Your such a hypocrite Jen, maybe you should stop watching the movie''

''No I can't I like it too much, maybe your right about having a celebrity crush can't do no harm right'' I smile at her I knew I would win this argument, I always do in the end.

''Sometimes you should just agree with me the first time, instead of having a pointless discussion about it'' I say.

After the band had finished playing I decided to have a late coffee, and as Jenny didn't wanna come I ended up going on my own. The nearest coffee place from the concert was brooklyn, which meant I had to go down that dark, damp, scary alley which I hated. The once I fell in the gutter I smelt horrible when I got home. There I was walking down there in my 5 inch heels and now I'm getting scared again because I don't wanna do another trip to the gutter. Luckily I turn the corner, happy to see the coffee shop accross the road, I didn't realise where I was going until I hit into hard muscle. Looking up I thought I was going to pass out, maybe I was in a dream or something because my head was spinning, I was irrupted from dream fantasy when he spoke to me.

''Are you going to get the fuck out of my way or what, little girl'' He spat out. Oh no I did not know he was a jerk, I thought Chuck Bass was like my destined husband to be or something, but the boy I'm seeing now is nothing like I imagined, and calling me little girl how dare he. I'm actually 18 years old I wanted to shout back at him, but no being the complete obsessed fan I am I walked away letting him get back to what he was doing. God he ruined my night thanks Chuck Asshole.

_Sometimes  
I feel I've got to run away  
I've got to get away  
From the pain  
You drove into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
I think I've lost my light  
For I toss and turn  
I can't sleep at night_

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
Give you all a girl could give you  
Take my tears  
And that's not nearly all - Tainted Love [Pussy Cat Dolls]_

* * *


	2. Hot Stuff

**Chapter Two**

_Hot Stuff_

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find myself on the sofa, with an empty bottle of vodka and a magazine with Chuck's face on it. It was then that I remembered last night, he got me so mad I drank myself away. I groaned and got up to find myself still tired and dizzy. I was about to go and have a shower when the door knocked, openeing it I saw Jenny in a way better mood then I was, she looked at me and began laughing.

''Jenny what are you doing here so early'' I said in my still sleepy voice, that sounded kind of like a man's voice.

''Good morning to you to, and it's not early Blair it's 2 in the afternoon, don't tell me you have only just got up'' She paused for a second notcing I was going to answer that question. ''Why am I even bothering to ask you, I already know the answer to that'' With that she walked in, leaving me to just staring the door.

''And your house is messy, Blair wheres dorota'' She asked then began going through my fridge for food, I swear the girl eats loads she never stops eating.

''Good question I don't have a clue, all I know of is I hate Chuck Bass'' I said and began turning on my television.

''Don't tell me that's why you got up so late'' I still ignored her and she began rolling her eyes. ''It is isn't it, god Blair he's a rock star, don't you understand your never going to meet him, is it because of his new girlfriend or something, I mean last time it was because you saw him singing a song to a little kid I mean what was up with that''

''Actually I have met him'' She looked at me kinda not deciding if she should believe me or not.

''Oh really'' She asked amused.

''Yes I did, when I was going to the coffee shop, I accidentally bumped into him and you know what he said he goes are you going to get the fuck out my way, I mean who would say that'' I practically screamed.

''Aww I'm sorry Blair, maybe it was a sign for you to move on from your boy crush on him''

''Yeah maybe your right, anyways why are you over today, aren't you normally at work on a saturday?'' When I practically said this she went all happy again.

''Well that's the thing, I had the day off because.....'' Was she going to answer me or what, the girl annoys me at times, like now.

''Spill why?''

''WellI'vegotadatewiththisboycalledNateandhe'sfriendsgoingtocometobecausetheyneedtogosomewhereafterhe'smetupwithmesoIwaswonderingifyoullcome'' What on earth was she going on about I could not understand a word she had just said, must of been something good though because Jenny only rambles when something exciting is happening to her.

''Speak a little slower Jenny, I can't understand a word your saying''

''You see there's this boy Nate from where I work and he kind of asked me out on a date, but his friends going to come to because they have somewhere important to be after he's been with me, so I was kind of wondering if you'll come to, only so he won't be the 3rd wheeler and al,l and also so I'm not the only girl''

''I don't know Jen, I mean I have really important things to do today'' Okay I lied I had nowhere to be but I couldn't be bothered to be watching Jenny play lovey dovey.

''No you don't blair, else you would of told me where you was going already'' She knew me to well, I needed to start keeping more things to myself.

''Damn you'' I mumbled under my breath, not loud enough for her to here me though.

''So are you going to come or are you going to mope around here all day and get like thoughs fat depressed people''

''Well if you put it like that then fine, I can come on one condition'' See there's rules when you hang out with Blair Waldorf and Rule number 1 is I make the time arrangments, but what I normally do is tell the person to be there about 20 minutes earlier because I like to be extremely late always make an entrance, mind you Jenny's kind of always earlier anyway. ''I pick the time for us to meet up''

''Oh sure okay as long as it's not too late because Nate has to be somewhere'' She squeals and gives me a bear hug.

''Okay I can't breath'' I squeal so she could let me go. ''Where we going firstly''

''The arwking cafe'' She explains and then realises me from her.

''A cafe, and here I thought we was going to butters, or somewhere nice'' I saw her face expression change. ''Okay The arwking cafe is perfect, be there for 4 okay''

''Yeah I'll phone Nate now, see you later Blair and thanks for doing this for me, I so owe you'' With that she skipped out, leaving me to decide on what to wear to an rubbish cafe.

It was 4:15 when I left the apartment, because Jenny had called me 20 times asking me when I was going to get there, once I got inside I noticed it was only Jenny and a very cute boy I assumed was Nate, they noticed me and waved me over, great I thought, the other boy wasn't here so I would be the one who was the third wheeler.

''Charles isn't here yet, apparently traffic was bad from where he was traveling, so he's going to be kind of late'' Jenny told me. I thought it was going to be terrible me stuck here with two love birds all over each other but I kind of got used to Nate in like 3 minutes. He seemed to be a really nice guy. Everything was going perfectly fine that was until someone joined our table I looked up only to be face to face with Chuck Bass the boy I crushed over and the boy I now hated, he didn't look like a charles but that was probably his birth name, stupid me, why does my life seem to suck allot latley. I blame Jenny for this.

_Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out waitin'  
waitin' for some lover to call  
dialed about a thousand numbers lately  
almost rang the phone off the wall _

_Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
gotta have some hot stuff  
gotta have some lovin' tonight  
I need hot stuff  
I want some hot stuff  
I need hot stuff - Donna Summer Hot Stuff._

* * *

_Authors Note: Was it bad or good, you tell me. Reviews are appreciated too :) so comment on your thoughts. I Will not be writing any new stories at the moment, I will only be focusing on the ones I have started because I already have 5 unfinished, and they need to be done first, but I'll probably make alot of one shots in the mean time, until my stories are completed lovess. :) xxxx Kelabelle_


	3. Boys and Girls

**Chapter Three**

_Boys and Girls_

* * *

''Sorry I'm late, traffic was terrible'' Chuck said with this he sat opposite me, not noticing I was even there. The silence was forever so I began to cough loud enough for him to hear obviously he didn't or he couldn't be bothered to because he began reading the paper. Jenny soon understood the awkward silence so decided to start a conversation thank god for that.

''Your Charles right?, I'm Jenny and this is my friend Blair'' She said pointing to me. He looked up from his paper his eyes now on Jenny still not bothereing to look at me.

''Nice to meet the women Nate talks about all the time'' I rolled my eyes, he still didn't bother to have a conversation with me, what was the point of me even being here with a arrogant ass might I add, me being Blair Waldorf decided to join in the conversation I hated being left out.

''I love your music, the lyrics are amazing'' Okay I was being too friendly, but hey I was only doing this for Jenny. He then turned to look at me and gave me that bored expression and answered thanks. Then he looked at me funny and began laughing.

''Hey aren't you that little girl from last night'' I don't like him anymore but wow he remembers me, oh my god he remembers me thats like finding out you've won the lottery to me, I've got to be cool though I can't scream and giggle in front of him because he'll think I'm a freak and will run away.

''Yeah I am but I'm not a little girl'' I said in a cold tone.

''Well your aren't exactly a women are you now darling''

''Well you don't look much of a man to me either but I don't go to you hey aren't you that little boy from last do I'' I was on fire I really wanted to get on his nerves now.

''Blair calm down'' Jenny spoke up calmly looking kind of embarrassed in front of Nate who just looked shocked. Then I realised I was only here to help her out with Nate and instead I was arguing with his best friend this wasn't the way I was supposed to be acting so I decided to just shut up.

''Yeah I think I should I'm sorry for acting the way I am I'm just in a horrible mood ignore me'' At this I stayed silent I didn't wanna ruin Jen's afternoon.

''Don't worry about it Blair we all have those days'' Nate said in a friendly tone. I'm happy Jenny picked the right man I mean she could of picked out the idiot opposite me, Who was still smirking into his paper thinking it was funny to get me angry when he didn't even know me.

''Yeah don't worry about it Blair it's not your fault you have bitch fits'' Chuck said smirking. The little bastard I wanted to say something back but then I remembered I was only here for Jenny so I just bit my tongue making it bleed a little. The conversation carried on after that but I decided to just play one of my games on the phone there was no point in talking with them because I knew I would start off on him again. When I was about to reach level 5 on my phone, I felt someone kick me under the table, looking under I saw it was Chuck. If he wanted to keep that pretty face off his perfect he'd better stop messing about, I ignored him still, I knew what he was playing at he wanted me to react so Jenny would go mad, I still smiled pretending like I couldn't feel anything, that was until he spilled coffee all over my new top.

''Opps sorry'' He said like he was actually sorry. He must take acting lessons in his spare time, because he was acting very well. I felt my fists clench together and my face stiffen I really wanted to punch that little pretty face off his. I stood up quickly out my seat and looked at Jenny quickly to see her talking with Nate, but I couldn't take it no more I needed to get away from him.

''Jenny I need a word now'' I smiled sweetly at Nate then coldly glared at Chuck and walked out to the bathrooms. Once inside I let out a frustrated sign and began sitting on the floor, with Jenny sitting down next to me.

''Whats wrong Blair?'' She asked.

''Chuck Bass that's the problem''

''What's he done this time Blair since the moment he turned up you turned crazy, he's a nice guy from what Nate says''

''Yeah from what Nate says, trust me he's not, maybe I've only known him since last night but I know he's a peace of ass Jen didn't you see how he called me a little girl''

''So god just because your idol is not exactly the nicest too you doesn't make him a bad person, once you get warmed up to him you too will be great friends''

''He kicked me under the table then he had the nerve to spill my coffee on my new top too, your telling me he's not a bad person'' I said screeching at the last part, that top cost me a fortune.

''He said sorry, and even if he did mean it can't you just get along with him until the lunch dates over'' I looked to my right side to see Jenny's expression change to disappointed. ''I mean Nate and I was really starting to get along and then this all happens, I can see him walking away from here today and never speaking to me again'' I knew I shouldn't of made a scene because by the sound of Jenny's hurt expressions I could tell she was really into Nate.

''I'm sorry for ruining the lunch date I'll make it up to you I promise'' I meant that even if it meant me getting along with Chuck I would all for the sake of Jenny and Nate.

''Does that mean you'll come to Chuck's gig next week, we get back seat passes'' She smiled at me like she was a Cheshire cat, obviously she hoped I'd say yeah.

''Sure'' I mumbled. But somethnig inside of me actually really did want to go, even if Chuck was a pain he was still my idol after all.

_Educated, with money  
He's well dressed, not funny  
Not much to say in most conversations  
But, he'll put the fill in of situations  
'cause he pays for everything_

_Girls don't like boys girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny - Good Charlotte_

* * *

So what do you think, I kind of rushed this chapter I know but I didn't really know what too do on there lunch date, anyway review and tell me on your thoughts.. I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed :) Keep on reviewing. xxx


	4. Time Of Your Life

**Chapter Four**

_Time Of Your Life_

* * *

It was the day of Chuck's gig and I was _so excited_, I mean I was dreading it. Why would I really want to go to a gig and watch mother Chucker play..._because he's hot. _I hate him really I do, his looks, his personalty and his stupid music. _No you don't you love his music and his hot looks and his sexy dangerous personality. _Seriously I need to see a doctor because my head keeps telling me I like Chuck Bass when I don't because hes an asshole. Looking at myself in my big glamorous mirror I brought last year, I notice how damn right sexy I look tonight. With my chocolate locks down and curly, with just enough makeup on it looks good. Especially with the black dress I brought early today, I know no man will be able to resist me, I sound kind of big headed but it's true I look to glamorous to be going to a punk rock music gig, but it will have to do, there's always one who has to go over the top to look the part and that would be me. Hearing the door knock I open it to find Jenny there looking way different to how look, she was wearing light blue skinny jeans with a black leather jacket, with her hair down and straightened, it looked great on her because she could pull the rock chic look off while I couldn't.

''You ready'' She asks me.

''Of course I'm ready, don't I look dressed up''

''Yeah you look great, it's just you do know it's a rock band gig right?'' She must think I'm thick or something, we have been to a thousand of his concerts and gigs before and never has she once judged me on what I was wearing.

''Yeah of course I know, I've been to a thousand of these things before Jen, plus you know me I always have to look the best'' She nods at me and we head off to rockband city. Once we got there, we met Nate in the v.i.p area, he was wearing some baggy black jeans with a black shirt that showed his muscles it kind of made him look sexy.

''Jenny you made it, and I see you came to Blair'' He says giving us our backstage passes we had to wear around our neck, which totally wrecked my outfit.

''Yep we wouldn't miss it for the world'' Jenny laughed. Me letting them flirt, walked off to find a curtain that led to wear the band were playing, I peeped my head around to see Chuck on stage singing my favourite song of his little miss perfect. I loved that song because you could tell he was singing it from his heart, looking at him now on stage he looked gorgeous as ever in his tight jeans and red shirt, I just wanted to take him there and then but I tried to keep that thought aside, once the song was over everyone clapped and the band decided to take a break. Walking back to Nate and Jenny I noticed that they were now having a make out session in the corner, so I decided to go and leave them to it and walked round the corner to a sofa where no one was sitting. Watching Jenny and Nate made me kind of jealous, because I had never had a serious boyfriend like that, well if that's what you called them, but you could tell by just looking at them that they would be in love some day.

_50 years later....._

_Jenny and Nate sat in there house watching old romance movies with there children and grand children there with them. While Blair was a lonely old women with 7 cats and 5 dogs knitting herself a cardigan._

The thought made me shiver, I didn't wanna grow up lonely, old and alone, I wanted someone to love me, I mean I know I was only 18, but I could just picture me being that women in the paper who had about 500 cats and no children. While thinking of all this I didn't realise someone sat next to me until the deep husky voice began to speak.

''So I see you came'' Looking at who interrupted me from thoughts, I saw Chuck looking at me, looking hot and sweaty might I add.

''I had to, couldn't miss it for my best friend could I''

''I didn't know I was your best friend'' He smirked at me.

''I was on about Jenny you stupid idiot, but I guess I shouldn't of come, she's to preoccupied with Natey boy over there'' I said pointing to wear Nate and Jenny were still going at it.

''Umm they'll be in love before you know it, then we will just be people in the background'' He said making quote fingers.

''What do you mean by people in the background?'' I asked him. Not having a clue what he was on about.

''Well when you fall in love with someone, your friends just come friends nothing important to you anymore, your so busy with your lover you have no time for them'' He told me looking deadly serious.

''Jenny wouldn't do that to me, she would always have time to hang with me, were like two pods in a pea'' I told him. I knew what he was playing at, he was trying to play with my mind.

''We will see about that, Nate's already going on about how him and Jenny are going to move in with each other, and move to the other side of the world to paris and that's just the beginning''

''Jenny hasn't told me there moving in with each other, I mean they have only been seeing each other a week'' I didn't believe him, Jenny told me everything, she wouldn't keep something like that a secret.

''Actually more like 6 months, she just didn't tell you'' How come he knew and I didn't.

''Why are you telling me all this'' I asked him.

''Because it's unfair for you not to no the truth, and I figured if she wasn't going to tell you, I would''

''Right'' I mumbled.

''By the way you look beautiful tonight'' Looking at him now, he was deeply staring at me, not the Chuck Bass idiot look he normally did, but he looked at me like he meant it.

''Thanks you don't look so bad yourself'' I told him. Which was true he looked hot. His shirt had two buttons opened that revealed a little bit of his tanned skin, I could of melted right then. And his hair was styled just like Elvis Presley's too which gave him a better look.

''Anyways I better be off my girlfriends probably wondering where I am'' I nodded. Then it hit me once he walked off that he mentioned the word GIRLFRIEND. Why did things totally get screwed in less that 10 minutes. I was totally starting to like Chuck Bass again too damn it.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  


* * *

A/N- I didn't really like this chapter, but I posted it anyway, tell me what you think of it, by the way it will get better, I have plans for the story, so review on your thoughts. BTW. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed that made me very happy to know you are enjoying it. If you have any ideas for the story to just give tell me and I can add a couple of more ideas in it, the more the better I say, also the next chapters will be way longer I just didn't have my thoughts for at the gigg...Lovess K xxxxxxxxx


	5. You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth

**Chapter Five**

_You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth _

* * *

I got home and I was moaning and I don't normally moan, Okay maybe I moan all the time but that's besides the point. Jenny was considering on moving half away around the world, _my BFF_. And the guy who I decided I liked again, Had a freaking GIRLFRIEND!!. Life's soooo........whats the word for it shitty to me. Grabbing my phone from the sofa I decided to phone Jenny up, I had to know the truth.

''Hello'' Jenny answered cheery through the phone.

''Hi Jen it's me B''

''Hey Blair whats up?'' Before I got to put a word into that phone, I heard Jenny laughing her head off, the cheek of it I was trying to have a conversation and she was laughing, _How rude_. ''Sorry about that, Nate just started tickling me and you know how ticklish I am''

''Urhmm yeah anyways..I called to actually ask you something''

''Could this wait B, Nate and I are kinda of busy right now'' She laughed again through the phone. Busy!! how the hell could she be busy, she had only been with Nate for a couple of months and she was already started to push her friends out, I couldn't just be that sort of girl who went oh yeah sure Jen I'll phone you some other time and be a doormat instead I shouted what I thought.

''Whatever Jenny, have fun with Natey boy because thats all it seems like you've been doing latley, oh and by the way thanks for telling me about you thinking of moving away, your such a good friend for telling me'' I screamed through the phone, with that I got the phone and hit off the television not caring if I broke it or not. I think two words sum up to how I am feeling at this moment. _Lonely and Angry._

That next day I decided to go for my daily shopping spree, it was the only thing that could of cheered me up at that moment. Running around in every shop, I brought 4 tops and 2 dresses before a certain rock star stopped me.

''Blair is that you'' He said walking up to me. He also had a shopping bag in his hand, maybe we could of come shopping buddies. Today he was wearing baggy jeans and a red polo top, it suited him perfectly.

''The one and only, and how is Chuck Bass today'' I asked him. Glancing up at his sexy face.

''I'm good yeah you?''

''I'm doing okay I suppose'' Not wanting to really wanting to tell him what happened with my phone call conversation.

''Have you spoken to Jenny since I told you what was happenening with the two of them'' Damn it. He just had to bring it up instead and he didn't even know half of what I did.

''Umm..yeah actually I did, I was kinda going to ask her if it was true or not''

''Kinda'' He asked. Knowing I didn't though.

''I didn't get time because she said she was too busy with Nate, guess it's studz before budz to her'' I shrugged trying to act like I didn't care.

''You knew it would happen sooner or later Blair, people get older and wanna start relationships you know they wanna start a family, I guess Jenny just thought the time was right'' He says.

''To start a family she's only what 18'' I shriked. My eyes went wide. No she couldn't be pregnant could she?.

''No I didn't mean that, but probably in a couple of years time they'll have one'' He began laughing at me.

''You know for one second there I actually thought she was pregnant, I was going to flip and call her back up again''

''Well you don't need to worry as far as I know there not planning or having no baby'' He smiled at me. Not a horny smile or a evil one. But a genuine friendly smile.

''Thank god for that'' I said.

''So, what you up to tomorrow'' He asked. I would probably be in my house watching some sappy romance film, maybe breakfast at Tiffany's or something and cry about me be lonely.

''Um probably just chillax at home'' _While you have a fun time with your girlfriend._

''Well how about you come out with me to help me set up some of the stuff and that for my next gig, because you kind of look a little lonely too me all by yourself probably watching some sappy movie''

''Sure'' I smiled. He took the bloody words right out of my mouth, so he's now not only sexy and famous but he's also a mind reader. Pretty Impressive.

_You hold me so close that my knees grow weak  
But my soul is flying high above the ground  
I'm trying to speak but no matter what I do  
I just can't seem to make any sound  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh-it must have been while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
And I swear it's true  
I was just about to say I love you  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh-it must have been while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
And I swear it's true  
I was just about to say I love you - **Meat Loaf (You took the words right out of my mouth)**_

**_

* * *

_**

A/N- Good, bad? You tell me hunny bunny's. Sorry for the late update, I just kind of didn't know what to write next for it, I knew the ending but I couldn't sum up the next part of the chapter, anyways...Review, also check out my breakfast club story, involves couples Blair/Chuck Jenny/Nate and Serena/Dan Thank you.


End file.
